Playing with Thunder
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: Triple X-Over! CCSSMYGO! The Dash Card is missing from the clow book and it happens get trapped in a certain boy's duel monster card. Who else is there to help Sakura get it back and save the world? Her cousin Lita and her best-friend Mina of course!
1. 2 more Card Captors

Playing with Thunder-  
  
(title may change later)  
  
A/N: I haven't watched card captor Sakura in like 2 years but I wanted to do a fic on it so I looked at my CCS notes and I hope I got this right.  
  
Dislclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
And this is a different fic of a sailor! I did Mina, and I did Serena and now here's....Lita!! But it has Mina too.  
  
SUMMARY: "The Dash" is found missing from the Clow book and it's soul happens to get trapped in a certain boy's duel monsters card. Soon, more come up missing. Who else is there to help Sakura get it back and save the world? Her cousin Lita and her best-friend Mina that's who.  
  
(And remember, I made all this up so don't get mad!)  
  
In a small city of Tokyo, lived a girl (you already know this obviously) who happens to have wondrous magical powers. Her name is Sakura Avalon, a 10 year old and she just happens to be the Master of the Clow cards.  
  
Here's how the world runs-it's actually by the sakura cards now( May refer to them as clow cards but if I do just ignore it) since they're all captured. Every card represents a portion of the Earth. Somehow "The Dash" card ends up missing and that's trouble because if it's missing or if it's not even a mile away from it's master, that portion that was assigned to it would disappear along with the card which meant Sakura's city disappeared except for Sakura, Yue, and Kero(in this story he has the power to change from Kero to Kerobonos) All that's left is a barren waste land just miles and miles of ground. No more Li, no more Madison, no more anybody(You'll find out why the people disappeared later) No one could think of a reason that Dash disappeared but they do know that if they don't get it back in a unknown matter of days, the rest of the cards will become missing meaning that the parts of the world will continue to disappear leaving a really empty earth. But what's good is that Kero happens to know 2 certain cats who happen to know 3 people that may be able to help. Even when 1 of them is Sakura's cousin and that there is 2 more masters of the clow...(muhahahahaha, ssshh! My story!)  
  
*****LITA'S POV******  
  
It's such a wonder day out. ...and I'm stuck in school learning. I like learning but not stupid lectures. I could be at home, ya know? I found these 2 new recipes for almound mound cookies and sushi and I can't wait to try them out! But...again...i'm here....in school...learning.  
  
_______________________~~~~  
  
Finally school is out! I met up with my friends Serena Tskino, Raye Hino, Ami Anderson, and my best-friend from the group, Mina Aino.  
  
Serena yawned.  
  
We then saw a couple of guys pass us and checked us out. (Stupid line coming up) Everyone stopped as I turned and watched them.  
  
"What's wrong Lita?" asked Ami.  
  
"That leader of the pack looks like my old boyfriend..."  
  
BAM. Everyone except for myself fell and groaned.  
  
______________________________________________----  
  
I got home 10 minutes later which I was glad until the beginning of tomorrow. But I don't think I'll be seeing tomorrow. I just have a feeling....  
  
There came a knock at the door followed by Mina's voice. "Hey Lita! Open up! It's a worldwide emergency!"  
  
I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I took a pot and started to fill it with water because Mina uses those lames excuses just to want my fashion advice. It's hardly scout business.  
  
She continued, "I swear! I'm not joshing you! I even have someone here to tell you1"  
  
Not Artemis or Luna.  
  
"Listen to her, cousin!" came a another girl's voice.  
  
Hey...I know that voice.  
  
I shut off the water.  
  
That's my cousin. Sakura Avalon who lives 3 cities away from here.  
  
Few steps to the door and when I opened it, Sakura holding some sort of wanad, Mina changed quickly because she was wearing fighting clothes, a guy with angel wings, Luna and Artemis, and a floating teddy bear were all in my view.  
  
Sakura was happy to see me and gave me the biggest hug because the last time I saw her was 5 years ago when she was 5 years old.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Trouble," said Artemis.  
  
________________________________________  
  
They then told me what was going on. My little cousin Sakura is a master of these magical cards called clow cards. And guess what else?  
  
For some reason, So am I. Mina too.  
  
The floating teddy bear named Kero and the guy with the angel wings, Yue, couldn't figure out why because there's only supposed to be 1 true master, But's it's kinda unique and werid, ya know? Before, Mina and I thought we were outcasts from the group because the others were special. Serena was born as the reincarnation of a princess, Ami was born with super smarts, and Raye was born with psychic powers. Where does that leave Jupiter and Venus? Sure, I have my amazing fighting skill but Mina doesn't have anything. We both don't have anything that can contribute to the sailor scouts except for ideas. But we do now.  
  
The problem:  
  
This Dash Card was the first one to disappear from the Clow Book mysteriously and that is a big NO NO because that card was assigned to a certain portion of the Earth and it's portion happened to be Sakura's half and everyone and everything vanished leaving nothing but a deserted area. They need our help because we happen to have the determination to. Plus, we'll be getting more cool powers. Sounds easy? Nope. This needs to be done in a matter of hours or days because then more cards will probably end up missing. So basically we would be on the clock because if all the cards ended up missing, they wouldn't know what to do and might cause havoc on the empty world.  
  
I came in as I put on my leather gloves (The ones that Pan wears in GT)  
  
"What kind of cool powers are we getting?" I asked as I took a seat on the floor.  
  
Kero held up two crystals. "You two will absorb these. Then your scout powers will come to you without being in scout form plus you'll get Sakura's summoning powers to summon the cards. I think that's pretty nifty."  
  
He floated over to us and we received the crystals. For a second we didn't know how to absorb them but we later found out when it broke into silver dust and went into us. My Jupiter symbol flickered on my head and things settled.  
  
"How do you feel, masters?" asked Yue.  
  
Okay, I forgot to tell everyone this. Yue happens to be the 2nd guardian and he uses a human body named Julian Star to adapt into the human world which he did just to watch over Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, she happens to be his master and she doesn't like the feeling of being called Master. Mina and I happen to be Yue's masters as well and we agree. (If you don't get any of this by now, Sakura is still the master of the clow cards but Lita and Mina are like her assistants but also masters of the Clow). Just like a little help) But being called master? It feels weird.  
  
I held my finger up. "Listen Yue, we may be your new masters but just as Sakura treats you. We're gunna do the same thing. You're our new friend, not our servent as of now. Okay?"  
  
He nodded and made a smile.  
  
"As for your question," I continued. "We're fine. Now let's go."  
  
"Um, guys?" Mina's quavering voice called out.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "What's wrong"  
  
"I re-checked the cards to see if any of them were missing in the book and it seems...that Fight has gone missing."  
  
That's all for now! I'm gunna see how it lasts it the CCS section. If it's not that good, then off to the crossovers of Sailor Moon! 


	2. The Planetary Star Cards

Howdy everyone! I'm here with the next chapter!  
  
Sadie Joyce Myst Lady: As for your question, I'm thinking Lita and Joey and Mina with ...well you'll find out but I'm making my stupid humor and Li may be coming back (?) and have a slight crush on both of them. Who knows? But thanks for the review!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these two would I be writing about them?  
  
If anyone knows, what's Ruby Moon's human form name? Thanks if you know!  
  
____________________________________________________________-  
  
Having "The Fight" gone was another...wrong-o because, that card was assigned my half of the world meaning that our city is now gone but before that happened, Ami invented this little radar that tracks down the energy of the cards. Thanks Ami!! But before we took off from the empty land, I just had to ask. "Hey, how come we don't have any cool wands like Sakura does?"  
  
Kerobonos looked at Yue who looked at Sakura who looked back at Kerobonos.  
  
"Stop looking at yourselves like we're crazy! She's right! Where's our wands?!" asked Mina.  
  
"Stop your complaining, you'll get them. You have believe and chant the words to get your wands and remember once this is all over, Yue's going to give you a final judgment just like he gave Sakura to make sure she was worthy to be the master of the cards, " explained Kerobonos.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know, we know, Sakura told me all about that," I replied to him. I crossed my arms eagerly waiting. "Well?"  
  
"Just think cuz! The words will come to you! " Sakura assured us.  
  
Mina sighed. So do I . We both happened to shut our eyes at the same time and were told to hold our hands up to our chests. She was right. I felt the words come to me. And it looked like Mina did too.  
  
"Key of Star,  
  
With Powers burning Bright,  
  
Reveal the staff,  
  
And shine your light  
  
RELEASE!!"  
  
The star symbol(If you guys know what kind of symbol that is I'll change this later when I find out what kind it is because it looks like a star to me) glowed beneath them as a 2 joined together stars appeared as they extended to staff length.  
  
We couldn't believe it. The guardians couldn't believe it to. I have no idea how those words came to us but they just did and we happen to have our staffs so I guess that would make us official card captors.  
  
Sakura got all flustered because her staff was just 1 star. Our staffs have 2 stars. "What's up with that?! They have two stars!"  
  
"Yes, it's very unique," complimented Yue.  
  
"Well, either way, it's-c-" but before Mina could finished her sentence, we all sensed a magic carrier coming near us. We all looked around, it may be evil. You never know.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled a girl's voice.  
  
We all looked and saw a girl and a boy in a green get up similar to Sakura's age walking towards us.  
  
"Madison! Li!"  
  
She ran over to them as they ran over to her.  
  
"I thought you guys disappeared!"  
  
"Li came to me and said he sensed the city about to disappear so we made a run for it. He figured you would go search on what's happening," replied Madison.  
  
Li looked behind Sakura and saw the prettiest girl he could ever think of. (Uh-oh...) He blushed and looked back at Sakura. Obviously that pretty girl was me...or Mina...or it could be both of us.  
  
"Hey, Sakura are we going to go or not?" I asked.  
  
"In a minute!" she turned to her friends. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys! Li, Madison, that' s my cousin Lita and her friend Mina. Lita? Mina? This is my best-friend Madison and my friend Li. He's a descendent of Clow Reed!"  
  
"Really? Isn't that interesting?" complimented Mina.  
  
Li just nervously chuckled and blushed more.  
  
Kerobonos and Yue from afar sweat dropped as I heard the animal mumble, "oh brother."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
We took flight later as we explained everything to our new comer friends.  
  
"So you're saying every card that ends up missing makes a portion of the Earth disappear?" asked Madison as she held onto Kerobonos.  
  
Sakura, who was flapping her angel wings, (From using fly), nodded. "And we have to hurry!"  
  
This awkward silence was interrupted by the beeping of the radar.  
  
Yue took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "'The Dash' should be right on path where we're headed. We're close!"  
  
North? "Did you say north? That's Domino City! I know a guy there!"  
  
"Good!" agreed Li, who was also riding Kerobonos in front of Madison, "This'll make it much easier for us!"  
  
And with a gust of wind we were gone.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Before we landed, I created little stone gems that Kerobonos and Yue could occupy in while we're in lively cities like Domino because I don't know about you guys but seeing a tiger with wings and a man with wings would certainly freak me out if I wasn't use to all these natural phenomenons happening where I live.  
  
The guy I happen to know in Domino City is Joey Wheeler. Some people may heard of him. Some haven't. Well...I really just know him from camp. It was about 7 years ago and I went to camp with him and his sister. We were a pretty good fighting team when people would do hurtful things to his sister Serenity. That's the only time we saw each other when we had to go home. We wrote to each other a few months after but then we stopped because we both grew older and more mature. But I hope he remembers me. Who wouldn't? I'm too tall! Maybe he's taller than me?  
  
The city of Domino was a lively one and very busy. But we had no time for checking things out.  
  
But where to find "The Dash?"  
  
"This is ridiculous, " said the gem that I was wearing that held Kerobonos in. "I could transform in my smaller form."  
  
"You still would be ridiculous. Seeing a floating teddy bear with wings," I told him.  
  
"Any word on where Dash is at?" asked the gem Sakura was wearing that was holding Yue in.  
  
"Not yet..." answered Mina. She gasped and turned to us. "Hey, see if any of you could answer me this question. If I were a fast little rabbit (it looks like a rabbit at one point then a big rat) thing, where would I be hiding?"  
  
Madison, who setting her camera up, was the first one to answer. "Oh, If I was Dash I would be looking for a friend!"  
  
"Bingo Madison! "  
  
Everyone was puzzled. Don't worry, I was going to explain.  
  
"Obviously Dash could be looking for some friends in different cards. I bet none of you have heard of the craze that goes around here. Duel Monsters? Dash could be in there with another furry friend and we just have to find out who!" I ran. "Follow me guys!"  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
We ended up at a Kame Card Shop. My senses were pointing to here and so was the Star Card Radar. "It's in here." I told them. "You guys wait out here incase 'The Dash' is to jump out and run. " I looked at Li. "Okay?"  
  
Li stepped back and nervously smiled. What's with him?  
  
Sakura nodded. "Go ahead Lita!"  
  
I then glared at the gem I was wearing. "And don't you dare talk. You'll freak the non-believers out!"  
  
"Do I talk at inappropriate moments? I think not!" it replied.  
  
****  
  
END POV  
  
*****  
  
Inside, the gang of Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Serenity, and Joey himself were gathered there looking at the new stock of cards when they heard the door open.  
  
Joey was the first one to look. So was Serenity. They both blinked as if they saw that girl from somewhere.  
  
"Lita?" Serenity said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh! " the girl chuckled. "Hi!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
After a few minutes of catching up and introduction it was time to get down to business.  
  
"Now what kind of monster is there that's furry?" She thought to herself. "Oh!" She looked at Yugi. "Hey Yugi, do you happen to have a card called Kuriboh?(spelling?)"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Oh-okay, sure," he replied nicely as Joey made a remark, "Why do ya want to see that little fuzz ball? It's so weak!"  
  
Yugi took out his deck and shuffled it to find the "Kuriboh" card. He handed it to her.  
  
Lita smirked. "Very good." She held her index finger up to it and gave it a little shock. And right on the money, Dash came out in a flash!  
  
****  
  
START LITA'S POV  
  
****  
  
I ran out with a simple good bye as we all ran after it.  
  
"Now's a time to use one of the star cards girls!" said Kerobonos.  
  
Before we left, we split the cards in three sections so we would all get a card that would be needed if the others didn't have what was necessary. That means we all have 17 cards each leaving 2 left over which I had one and Sakura had the other extra one. (53rd, Sakura is the one who keeps HOPE but she hardly uses it because HOPE is the card she created)  
  
I reached into my pocket and took out my cards. There was my answer. "Star Card! Release and Dispel!" I slammed my wand down as the star symbol glowed beneath me. "Sleep! Catch up with Dash and make it go to sleep!" I ordered. Out in a flash of light came a little pixie with wings and a wand as she flew over "THE DASH" and slowly but surely, it fell asleep. "Good! Star Card! Return to your power confined! SLEEP CARD!" Another flash of light came back and the card reappeared back in my hands. But something was different. It didn't look like just a star card. (or Sakura card) It had the Jupiter Symbol and the Venus symbol along the top corners of the card. "Hey! Mina! Capture the Dash! Hurry! It might wake up!"  
  
She nodded. She held up her wand as she recited the very same words I said," Star Card! Return to your power confined! Dash Card!!" The star symbol appeared on the bottom of her as the power of the Dash came into the form into the card. The symbol on the ground disappeared and the card was in her hands. But her face changed the same as mine when I found looked at the Sleep card for the first time.  
  
I looked at the gem I was wearing. "I don't know if you can see this too Kerobonos but why does 'THE SLEEP' have my planetary symbol and Mina's on it? It looks like Mina got the same thing!"  
  
He didn't answer right away. He was about to when the familiar voice asked me, "What in the world was that?" I looked and freaked out. Joey and his friends were standing there the whole time. And it looked like they were the only ones watching all the madness besides Madison taping the whole thing. Ooh, boy. 


	3. More planetary star Cards!

I'm so glad that people actually like this story! I thought it was going to go Kurplunk but hey! I was wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Star Card! Return to your power confined! Dash Card!" came Lita's voice from the tv. They were all gathered at the Kame game shop as the gang looked at the video with the others very nervous that they're watching all this.  
  
The one named Yugi pressed the stop. He looked at Madison who looked at him. "This is very good Madison. You sure know how to get the shots that make it look real!"  
  
Madison giggled. "Thanks Yugi! Glad you liked it."  
  
*****LITA'S POV*****  
  
Joey got up and walked towards me. He grabbed my wand. "Hey!"  
  
He stared at it closely. Like there was some kind of fungus growing on it. "So you're tellin' us, this wand can activate cards with big magic?"  
  
I snatched it back from him annoyingly, "That's right!" I looked at Sakura, Li, Kero, Yue, and Mina. "How's the research going on?"  
  
Kero looked at us. "Still no sign on why the Jupiter and Venus signs are on the card."  
  
Li glared at me. "There's no time for this. Lita, we have to go already! More cards'll be going out and more cities will end up disappearing. "  
  
"Yeah, Li's right." I flipped my wand back into my little latch I had for it on my leg and said my good-byes. "Nice meeting you guys. It's good to see you two again. " I gave them a salute as the others exited when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What? You're leavin' so soon? You're gunna continue writin' us, huh?"  
  
I turned to him. "You're the one who stopped writing me. You start, I'll continue. " I winked at him but worst was at worst when I stepped outside and felt this strange chill to my bones. It was snowing! The others were frozen in place as was everyone else in the city. DAH! I raised my hands in the air. "YA DARN SNOW CARD!! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!"  
  
The others came out after me.  
  
They all started shivering themselves.  
  
"What's going on?" Duke asked. "I've never seen it snow here!"  
  
"Sakura! " She turned to me. "Go!" I pointed. I was so annoyed by this card business already.  
  
"Lita! Look!" shouted Madison.  
  
I opened an eye and saw a rambunctious card. "The Fight!"  
  
There was the woman with fists ready to go. She winked at me as I lunged at her.  
  
"Hey Hey! Lita! " Joey called out to me.  
  
"Hey guys! Look!" Tea pointed out. They all looked at Sakura flying around trying to chase 'THE SNOW' .  
  
I ran and ran as 'FIGHT' took off with a jump and lunged with a punch. I grabbed it's leg and started to throw her around. I let it go as it crashed into the nearest building.  
  
"Yeah!" The guys cheered.  
  
IT lunged back at me as I kept blocking all it's attacks. I kept dodging all it's punches as I started to take all the cards I had to me. I found it! Freeze! I kicked her down and just as her revival time would be coming up, I threw the card up. " Star Card! Release and Dispel!"  
  
"She's using that magic again!" Tristan pointed out.  
  
I slammed my wand down onto the card as wind blew around me. "FREEZE! Hurry and freeze fight in place as it's trying to get up!"  
  
The 'Freeze' came out and obeyed me as FIGHT was frozen in place into a block of ice.  
  
They guys cheered.  
  
I looked at Mina. "Mina! Over here!"  
  
She nodded. "Right!" She ran over to me as we said the spell at the same time. "Star Cards! Return to your power confined! FREEZE AND FIGHT!"  
  
The energies of FIGHT and FREEZE came to us as they returned into their card forms. We both grabbed them as we both in shock. AGAIN, our symbols appeared. "What's the deal?!"  
  
"Lita! Hey!"  
  
I ran over to the gang. Mina, it's your turn now. I'm tired...and cold!  
  
Mina jumped up and grabbed 'SNOW' from behind. "Seal it now Sakura!"  
  
She held her wand up "Star Card! Return to your power confined! SNOW!!" The card appeared in front of her and as she grabbed it, yet again there was The Jupiter and Venus symbols. "What?" She couldn't answer her own question because it would be too weird if people saw 2 flying girls.  
  
We all looked. Now there was more star cards turning into Planetary cards. But why?  
  
____________________  
  
Sorry that's so short guys but I'm busy working on others and that in the midst of getting ready for FFX-2, I'm playing FFX to get the story together in my head because there's going to be a fic I'm making about that! 


End file.
